User blog:ElleRose/Dezeeree, the Chaos Shiv/Ability Details
Champion * Ability Details * Background * Strategy * Skins & Trivia |ad_base = 45 |ad_lvl = 2.7 |as_base = 0.655 |as_lvl = 3.03 |arm_base = 12 |arm_lvl = 2.78 |mr_base = 30 |ms = 335 }} Ability Details . ** Twin Crits will apply bonus critical damage on top of its modifier. For instance, with (+50%) and (+10%), Dezeeree will deal bonus damage equal to 210% of her attack damage. Since each critical strike is applied twice due to the second auto-attack it totals up to 420% of her attack damage. This is before any other bonuses or mitigation are applied. Note that if Dezeeree were to attack a target under the effects of corruption it would deal 2/4/6/8/10% additional damage (depending on level of ability) on top of the critical strike itself. * Normal critical strikes would apply the normal damage modifier if there is no charge of Twin Crits. |firstname = Unprecedented |firstinfo = (Active): Blink to a target unit and causing the next auto-attack to deal bonus magic damage. When used under invisibility, attack gains 100% critical strike chance. *'Range:' 650 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Unprecedented is a single targeted blink ability that causes Dezeeree to teleport to a target enemy unit's location, appearing behind the unit and ordering Dezeeree to deal an enhanced auto-attack to the target. When done under invisibility the enhanced auto-attack gains 100% critical strike chance. * Apprehension does not proc spell vamp and . |secondname = Ocerotrius |secondinfo = (Passive): Grants an on-hit effect that adds a stack of corruption for each critical strike with a maximum of 3 stacks and a duration of 2 seconds. 2 stacks applies the bonus for Dezeeree and 3 stacks would allow amplified damage from Dezeeree's allies. (Active): Hurls a dagger towards the location of a target unit and deals magic damage to all enemies hit. When the target unit is under effects of 2 stacks or more of corruption, the dagger travels instantaneously (similar to Xerath Q). *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds *'Range:' 800 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Unprecedented is a single target or point target ability that sends a dagger to damage all enemy units in its path. When targeting a corrupted target, it would be a linear instant damage ability instead. * Ocerotrius procs spell vamp and similarly with all area of effect spells and abilities with diminished effect. |thirdname = Scatter |thirdinfo = (Active): Hurls 10 daggers at a target 350 radius location while back flipping. Each dagger deals magic damage to a random 150 AoE area at the target AoE and can hit a target more than once. Activating Scatter again would temporarily turn Dezeeree invisible for 2 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 15 seconds |thirdlevel= |thirddetail = Scatter is a point target ability that causes Dezeeree to backflip a few distance away from the target point while simultaneously firing 10 daggers. When activated again, it would put Dezeeree on stealth for 2 seconds. * Scatter procs spell vamp and similarly with all multi target spells and abilities with diminished effect. * Scatter can hit and damage stealthed units but cannot reveal them. |ultiname = Great Artificer |ultiinfo = (Passive): Reduces the cooldown of item active effects. (Active): Refreshes cooldown of all normal abilities and items. |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Great Artificer is a point blank target ability that refreshes all cooldowns of active items and normal skills for Dezeeree. * Great Artificer has no cast time and does not interrupt Dezeeree's orders. }} Category:Custom champions